


The Power of Attraction

by Yurihardt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurihardt/pseuds/Yurihardt
Summary: Drawn together once in each others orbit, Widowmaker and Zarya feel each others power and can't help but to feel attracted to one another.





	1. Gravity's Pull

_Give me your best shot!_

A loud humming noise filled the air around Zarya. She stood tall as her particle barrier engulfed her entire body. Bullets and missiles meant nothing but raw power for her to use back at her enemies. She felt a rush of adrenaline as her barrier came down and the sound of bullets fly past her, just barely missing her.

Zarya is currently on a mission. Hired by a group of resistance fighters, she had to fend off omnics and humans alike here. Her objective is to stay alive and lead her team to victory, and she was doing exactly that.

Or so she believed.

_Freeze! Don’t move!_

The air around her began to chill considerably. Her bare arms felt a wave of cold trigger goose bumps, it was only getting colder and colder by the second. Even if Zarya could carry a bear, her body could not withstand being caught in a blizzard like this. The enemy team got the sneak on her. Her barrier was still offline and she was left with no options. This is it. This is the fatal mistake that got world renown Aleksandra Zaryanova killed in action. A shadowy figure was making its way over to the now frozen woman. Zarya’s jaw locked in place, to stop her teeth from chattering, but also to stop her from letting anyone around her know this is how she perished. Her pride alone was enough to stop her from reaching out for help. Her eyes were glued onto her enemy; if she was to die she would at least try to look into the eyes of her killer.

She waited, but there was no action from the shadow that was creeping just beyond Zarya’s view. Instead, there was a piercing bang followed by a high pitched scream. The pink haired woman’s life was spared. Zarya’s eyes snapped open once she had realized she had just barely avoided death, or rather was saved.

She jerked her head upwards, her eyes trailing the line of smoke the bullet had left behind. A slender figure clad in a skin tight leotard was standing atop the building across Zarya, peering down the barrel of an impressive sniper rifle. Her long hair was put into a tight ponytail that was fluttering ever so slightly. The figure’s skin is a very noticeable and unforgettable shade of purple. That woman, the purple one just saved her life. Zarya barely recalled the woman’s name, but she did remember her callsign.

The “Widowmaker” had just extended Zarya’s life.

The sniper rifle wielding woman was completely still, her eyes stuck on the thawing woman. Zarya let in a deep breath and flexed, removing any trace of ice that had formed on her. She looked up at Widowmaker and gave her a wave to give her a heads up that she was alive and fine. Widowmaker kept her eye on Zarya for a few more seconds and then she unscoped and used her grappling hook to disappear onto another rooftop. That was the last she had seen of her mysterious savior for the rest of the mission.

-

Back at the resistance base Zarya had finished washing off all of the damage from the battle. Her hair was not styled with any product as she changed into a new set of clothes. She sported a tank top and sweatpants. She walked down the empty halls; everyone must have been exhausted from all of the fighting and was probably resting in their rooms. Zarya let out a long sigh as she stretched her body. There was no residual pain from the blizzard that had hit her and muscle ache is a familiar feeling the bodybuilder knew all too well. She flexed in front of a glass display, flashing an award winning smirk towards her reflection. Zarya wasn’t even aware of the contents showing an impressive set of guns, she was much more concerned with her own.  
In the dead silence of the hallway, Zarya’s ears immediately picked up footsteps making the slightest pitter patter. She stopped her gunshow to look over at the figure walking down the opposite end of the corridor. Zarya immediately was able to identify the figure as Widowmaker.

“Excuse me.” Zarya called out to Widowmaker. She stopped walking and watched Zarya walk over to her.

“I did not mean to disturb you.” Widowmaker let out in a monotone voice. Zarya let out a small chuckle, taken aback at how polite the woman was.

“Not at all, I encourage all to look. I’m quite used to people watching.”

Widowmaker’s face was completely emotionless. Her only response was her yellow eyes flashing towards Zarya’s thickly sculpted arms. A long pause fell between the two women.

“What is it?” Widowmaker finally cut through the silence.

“I wanted to thank you for earlier today. You saved me.” Zarya said, “I am grateful.” Widowmaker’s deadpan stare did not change. Another silence fell between the two. Widowmaker’s eyes scanned Zarya’s face carefully.

“Is that all? I’ll be going now.” Widowmaker asked, turning away from Zarya. Strong fingers wrapped around a slender wrist, gripping them tightly and stopping its owner. The corner of Widowmaker’s lips dropped. Her eyes flashed dangerously towards the taller woman. Even if Zarya towered over Widowmaker, the sniper was ready to fight her at any costs. Widowmaker couldn’t possibly break out of Zarya’s grip, unless she was prepared to injure herself. However, attempting to break her arm in hopes to free herself did not even cross her mind. Widowmaker felt an electric gaze on her, she was drawn into Zarya’s stare. Zarya grip loosened while she peered into Widowmaker’s eyes.

“Is there any way I could repay you?” Zarya asked, her eyes searching for some kind of approval from Widowmaker. The purple skinned woman was intrigued. She knew the signs of when she was wanted, or even if she wasn’t, why not try it?  
Widowmaker let out a small purr before responding.

“Fuck me.”

Widowmaker commands, not a single visible change in her face. There was a pause. Zarya’s face widened in shock, she wasn’t able to process what she had just heard. Her eyes cast down towards her hand. Widowmaker held back a mewl; unsure of it was out of protest or amusement.

“Nevermin-,”

“Understood.”

Widowmaker’s eyes opened in slight shock while she was hoisted up into the air like nothing. Zarya had swept her off of her feet with no effort. The slender woman was in the arms of the tall woman. Widowmaker felt Zarya’s warm hands wrapped around her small shoulder. Widowmaker couldn’t recall the last time she had felt so tiny and helpless. Zarya’s pace was not as quick as Widowmaker wanted it to be, if anything the purple woman almost felt like she was getting cold feet.

The two made it into Zarya’s room. The strong woman dropped the smaller woman onto the bed. Widowmaker was hardly able to catch her breath as Zarya leaned forward to push Widowmaker down onto her back. Widowmaker’s own bed was nowhere near as big as the one Zarya was assigned to, she was almost jealous. She looked at sheets, the pillows, and the rest of her room, taking in every detail besides Zarya. Zarya noticed Widowmaker had not been looking at her. Her confidence waned only for half a second as she loomed over her. Widowmaker had noticed Zarya had stopped moving and finally connected eyes with her. Zarya could see the half lidded woman waiting and caught sight of her chest rising and dropping, Widowmaker’s breathing was growing shallow.

That was the look that Zarya was waiting for.

Widowmaker had been wearing a shirt that clung to her body, but it was peeled off in a matter of seconds and thrown onto the side of Zarya’s room. Widowmaker would have normally been concerned if her shirt had gotten dirty or not, but with a quick scan of the room once more she safely concluded the woman taking charge of her was a rather clean and organized from the looks of her room. Zarya moved without words, Widowmaker liked this. Before she knew it, Widowmaker was laying completely exposed in front of Zarya. The purple skinned woman was not prone to self-consciousness so she double downed in her own confidence and was awaiting some kind of response from the muscular woman. Zarya hadn’t noticed Widowmaker squaring up and rather had her eyes scan and appreciate the violet body that lay in front of her.

Widowmaker’s skin was noticeably pale in the light. Her body was bare, besides the thin patch of hair that was sitting neatly above her pussy. Zarya soaked in the sight, appreciating Widowmaker’s physique. The weightlifter knew when a person spends time and effort to stay in shape. She noted how muscular she was, her lean build told Zarya of her history of dance. It’s not the first time the bodybuilder had slept with a ballerina.

The two made eye contact. Widowmaker could not turn away, she watched the other woman give her a smirk before she moved forward again. Widowmaker could have sworn Zarya was going to plant a kiss onto her lips, but she watched Zarya begin to kiss her neck. Widowmaker craned it over for easier access for Zarya. Zarya gladly took the response while her hands began to search Widowmaker’s body. Hard to believe the woman had such capability to be so agile. Widowmaker’s eyes flashed towards Zarya’s rippling arm muscles. She had momentarily forgotten that the woman currently caressing her body is a world champion weightlifter. Being the top of the game for a powerful body probably requires a fair amount of training and skill, something Widowmaker could vaguely remember. Zarya began to trail down Widowmaker’s chest, hovering over her breasts.

Zarya could see all the signs of Widowmaker’s body agreeing with her. She found out relatively quickly that Widowmaker’s body could easily give up the fact that she could indeed feel things.

Well, at the very least Widowmaker could feel arousal.

Zarya’s lips clasped onto Widowmaker’s nipple, the contact forced a small sigh from Widowmaker. Zarya wanted more. She began to play with Widowmaker’s free breast while she continued to suck on the dark nipple. Widomaker stayed silent, no words were needed as Zarya could feel the woman begin to move her body to stay connected with her hand. Zarya’s swept down, gripping Widowmaker’s hip. Her descent down Widowmaker’s body continued. Zarya continued to plant more kisses onto Widowmaker’s stomach, but was stopped before she reached her bellybutton. Her hand gripping onto Zarya’s hair, slightly digging her nails into her scalp.

“I said to fuck me.” Widowmaker’s voice sounded bored again, but her eyes betrayed her. The more Zarya watched and listened to Widowmaker, the more she could sense her arousal. Zarya stopped her kissing as she closed her eyes and breathed in quietly. This was repayment towards Widowmaker so she happily obliged. Zarya’s right hand moved from Widowmaker’s hip and slide down her leg. The veiny hand pulled the thin leg up and Zarya’s face was nestled right in front of Widowmaker’s pussy with her right hand under her huge bicep. Her left arm followed suit and she secured Widowmaker’s thighs in her ironlike grip. Zarya immediately began to eat her out, causing Widowmaker’s breath to catch in her throat once more. Widowmaker liked this. Too many of her recent flings had her listening to a chirpy voice that would always speak every few seconds. Widowmaker could finally appreciate and focus on her own thoughts as she felt Zarya’s hot breath on her clit.

Much like all of the muscles in her body, Zarya trained her tongue well. Widowmaker could instantly tell as she felt her pussy grow wetter and wetter as Zarya tasted her. In a matter of seconds she had a finger probing the entrance of her pussy. Zarya leaned back, taking a good look at Widowmaker. The slim woman was breathing much more audibly as she was craning her neck to look back at the bigger woman going down on her. The purple skinned woman licked her own lips, waiting in anticipation. Zarya’s thick finger entered her and Widowmaker’s bright yellow eyes looked hungrily back at Zarya. The slow pumping started to quicken in tempo and before she knew it Zarya had both index and middle finger feeling the inside of Widowmaker’s pussy. Widowmaker’s hips began to move slightly in rhythm towards Zarya, or well with whatever movement Widowmaker could do as Zarya’s left arm was still anchored onto the bed with her leg trapped in it.

“Harder.” Widowmaker commanded, her voice rising in excitement. With her strength, Zarya happily obliged. Zarya watched Widowmaker squirm, starting to gasp out in pleasure as she continued to finger her. Zarya quickened her pace, faster and faster. Widowmaker was too busy cumming to notice how many speeds the woman could offer her. Zarya was still moving her fingers in Widowmaker’s pussy, pulling it out only to notice how much cum had covered it. The bigger woman began to taste her, licking her fingers, watching the woman in bed look up at her.

Widowmaker did not say it was over, she opened her mouth to protest, but Zarya was merely only adjusting her positioning and kneeled beyond Widowmaker. She pulled the slender body towards up towards her face, causing Widowmaker’s hip to rise into the air. Widowmaker wet pussy was being eaten out again. Zarya’s lips found the top of Widowmaker’s clit, her nose pressing into the patch of hair on her crotch. She began to focus on her clit and had the vertical Widowmaker doing her best to press into Zarya’s mouth. Widowmaker’s second orgasm came as quickly as the first and Zarya only continued. She flipped Widowmaker onto her stomach, pressing down on her back and feeling her ass. She gave both cheeks a firm grip and squeeze before massaging them and spreading her legs open to go down on her again. Widowmaker let out muffled cry into the bed. With that Zarya took her middle and ring finger, rubbing the wet pussy entrance before penetrating her again. She began to swirl her fingers in a movement that caused Widowmaker’s hips to leave the sheets and bounce in the air with her hand. The same finesse and power came through as Zarya’s hand fucked Widowmaker. It wasn’t long until Widowmaker came again. Her ass was in the air, legs spread open, trembling. Zarya followed suit after the first orgasm and licked her hand again. She was ready to continue but Widowmaker stopped her.

“Enough.” Widowmaker let out in a small but commanding voice. Zarya obeyed immediately and climbed off the bed. She took a moment to catch her own breath while watching Widowmaker curl up on the bed. “It’s cold.” Widowmaker let out quietly after Zarya ran a hand through her ungelled hair. Without missing a heartbeat Zarya moved towards her and gripped her in a secure embrace. Widowmaker laid her face on Zarya’s bicep, unsure of how she was feeling. She felt tightness in her stomach that made her feel uneasy. Zarya was watching her carefully in silence. Widowmaker was looking directly at her, her sexy expression was nowhere to be found and Zarya found herself a little frightened at the cold look in her eye. She removed the arm that kept Widowmaker close to her and leaned back, allowing the woman to roll out of bed. She moved towards her clothes, reaching to put on her underwear.

Zarya watched Widowmaker fix her messy bed hair, doing her best to make a tight ponytail with no nearby brush. The violet woman made sure her clothes were all in order before giving Zarya one long stare before she made her way towards the door.

“Be careful out there, you’re not as all powerful as you come off.” Widowmaker turned around to look at Zarya, not breaking eye contact. Zarya’s eyes widened in gentle surprise, but her lips formed a smile. Before Zarya could respond the door opened and Widowmaker swiftly left the room, her feet making no noise at all. Zarya chuckled to herself as she got off her bed to start removing her sheets. Widowmaker’s cum still visibly damp on the fabric. She wondered if she’d ever be able to see that expression Widowmaker had made before she went down on her ever again. A part of her was so much more curious about the purple skinned dancer.

A part of her was hoping the two would cross paths again soon.


	2. Caught In Her Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had taste pleasure with Zarya once, Widowmaker comes back for more.

Two weeks had passed since Widowmaker’s intimate encounter with Zarya. It was a bit too intimate for Widowmaker’s own taste, to the point of causing Widowmaker to flee before her mind grew even more unsettled. The two women had no further interactions, minus the stares that would linger just a bit more than usual. Widowmaker never lost track of Zarya’s stare. The bodybuilder never broke eye contact with the sniper, never once. Widowmaker did not like how Zarya’s stare made her feel a small hinge of excitement, something she was unfamiliar with outside of battle.

These lingering thoughts were no longer the only thing on her mind as she was shipped off to another mission. Both Widowmaker and Zarya were off defending the Volskaya factory from incoming infantry units. Widowmaker was in the backline, ready for some unsuspecting enemies. She peered through her scope, pulling her trigger as she adjusted her sight lines onto the heads of her foes. 

“Ah, did that sting?” A silence fell over her last bullet. It was a very still silence, even the wind had stopped any whispers. She peered through her scope, scanning quickly to take a headcount of her teammates. Zarya was nowhere to be seen. She felt a small lead ball start forming in the pit of her stomach. Widowmaker felt a raindrop fall onto her arm. The rain sprinkled over her. The cool water did not help her calm down, her stomach turned again. However she steeled her will just as quickly as her mind had started wandering, gripping her gun. 

She was unable to hear the sounds of footsteps as the rain continued to fall. 

The intruder drew their sword, making a loud roaring noise as she heard a Japanese warcry. Her ears perked up and she swung around to meet a glowing green cyborg ninja. She was just a second too slow, he slashed downwards one, forcing her to jump off her perch, onto the wet concrete. She took a sharp breath in, the pain of the sword had made her lose her balance. The cyborg jumped down, making no noise as he landed with agility. To die in the rain felt pathetic.

A huge glowing hand flew out above Widowmaker. It took a hold of the glowing sword and was shattered into pieces. A huge shadow passed over Widowmaker as the figure grabbed the ninja they slammed them into the ground. Widowmaker lost sight of the view as she took a moment to catch her breath. Standing up the hulking figure was the familiar bodybuilder woman. Zarya took a moment to undo her energy particle barrier down and she watched Widowmaker stand up.

“Are you alr-“ Zarya moved forwards, but Widowmaker did not move. She stood, breathing heavily, staring at the woman approaching her. Her stillness broke the second Zarya was in distance of making any physical contact with her. 

A quick zapping noise filled the air, both women flinched at the sound. A blinking noise quickened like a hyper active pulse. Zarya threw her hand out, a barrier forming around Widowmaker. A loud explosion released a huge boom, throwing Zarya down to the ground. Widowmaker’s eyes flew open, focusing quickly as the cloud of smoke started to clear. She could hear the intruder’s laughter grate in her ears, Widowmaker had no time to hesitate. She peered down her scope and as soon as she caught contact of that bright smile she pulled the trigger. 

A deafening bang pierced the air, followed by a heavy silence. Widowmaker let out a long sigh, looking over at her fallen partner. Widowmaker could just barely see Zarya was still breathing, they had just barely won the fight. Zarya did not stir as Widowmaker flipped her over. Her face would surely bruise from the impact of the Pulse Bomb. Widowmaker clenched a fist over her own chest, feeling that unease bothering her again. She tapped her headset, relaying for help.

-

Zarya slept peacefully in her room. She slept for nearly 16 hours before her stomach rumbled for sustenance. She could hear a familiar laughter coming from one of the other Talon members that was also on board the resistance team. Sombra continued to let out a chuckle, stopping once she noticed Zarya was awake. Zarya barely heard Sombra as she stirred from grogginess, “Look, your guard dog is up.” A figure that was out of Zarya’s view shooed Sombra, hushing her as she kicked her out of Zarya’s room.  


Widowmaker was standing right next to the closed door as Zarya sat up. The large woman stretched her arms as she leaned back onto her bedpost. 

“You saved me aga-,” Zarya began, but was quickly cut off.

“I was repaying a favor. You stopped the cyborg from killing me.” Widowmaker reported in a dull voice. Zarya had completely forgotten about that entire encounter. The ninja had not noticed Zarya was watching the sniper closely so when he closed in Zarya was quick to act. 

Zarya pat the empty space on her bed, inviting Widowmaker to join her company. Widowmaker stared at Zarya for quite some time, staying true to her track record, Zarya’s eyes did not break contact with Widowmaker’s. This time, neither did Widowmaker until she made her way over to sit on the bed next to Zarya.

“It feels like you want something from me.” Zarya let out in a low voice. Widowmaker let out a small huff of annoyance and stood up from the bed. Zarya’s hand snatched out and grabbed Widowmaker before she left the bed completely. “Stay.” Widowmaker did not move for a few long seconds as she looked away from the strong woman. “Please.”

Widowmaker turned her head around to look at Zarya, making direct eye contact before she smashed her lips onto Zarya’s. The kiss was quickly returned and it soon erupted into passionate gasping. Zarya’s hand snaked around Widowmaker’s waist before she had realized it. The large woman secured her grasp and pulled her into a tighter embrace. The security of her grip made Widowmaker’s anxiety melt, she felt unmovable. 

Zarya began to spread Widowmaker’s legs apart, teasing her already wet pussy some more. Zarya caressed Widowmaker’s hard clit before she rubbed the outside of her damp entrance. Clothes flew off of the purple body. Zarya’s adept touch made its way across Widowmaker’s body. The sniper felt like she was on fire as Zarya began to plant a trail of kisses down Widowmaker’s chest. The gasping and panting quickened as Zarya’s were planted right below Widowmaker’s legs again.  


Widowmaker’s long nails dug into Zarya’s hair, pulling and bringing her as physically close as she possibly could. Zarya’s energy level only matched Widowmaker, eager to please the slender woman she quickened her tongue. She could feel Widowmaker squirm and moan as she came closer to her climax. With a quick pause Zarya pulled back, hearing Widowmaker let out a snarl. Zarya tried to move back in shock but Widowmaker’s own physical prowess caused her to shoot up and wrap her legs back around the bigger woman. 

“Do not tease me.” Widowmaker commanded in a cold voice. Zarya’s mouth was shut, she rose slowly, eyes never straying away from Widowmaker’s. The dancer could feel a excitement and fear pulse through her body, from the crotch up. Zarya took Widowmaker’s hands into hers before sweeping them upwards, restricting Widowmaker from moving her arms. Zarya easily had her pinned and watching her struggle made Zarya smirk. The frustration grew more and more, Widowmaker could feel an uneasy embarrassment start to overtake her body as Zarya waited for her to calm down.

Zarya took her right hand up, making sure Widowmaker was staring right at it as she teased her pussy entrance. Widowmaker’s breath hitched in her throat as Zarya made contact with her clit. Zarya watched Widowmaker sigh as she entered her with her fingers. Though unable to move from above, Widowmaker began to raise her hips to match with Zarya’s pumping action. She came once she quickened her pace.

Zarya did not stop. 

She released Widowmaker’s arms to pick her up and have her straddle her into her lap. Widowmaker began to bounce up and down Zarya’s big hand. The entire time while Widowmaker was getting pleasured, her eyes had moved away from Zarya, but every time she worked up the courage to look up as she was cumming again and again, Zarya was looking right at her. That stare, it made Widowmaker feel. Whether it was due to the fact that she was experiencing the best orgasms she’s had in a while, she could feel a vaguely familiar sense of ease. Widowmaker felt Zarya’s lips sucking on her nipple and she grabbed onto Zarya’s face and planted another kiss, moaning as her lower body trembled once more with Zarya’s fingers inside her. The two did not move or talk, they were in total unison as they shared a deep French kiss. 

Zarya’s stomach let out a loud rumble as Widowmaker began to crawl down Zaryas muscular body. She stopped moving, taken a back. Zarya let out a small mortified laugh, rubbing her own head as she signaled that she was uninterested in continuing. Normally Widowmaker would have been furious, but Widowmaker flashed up at the bruise that had formed on Zarya's face from the point blank Pulse Bomb she had received. She went to pick up her clothes after cleaning wiping herself down. Widowmaker changed back into her clothes and took a second to scan Zarya from head to toe. She made sure Zarya was up and following her as the two began to make their way out of the room, but before Zarya could open the door Widowmaker swung around to plant another kiss onto the bodybuilder. Zarya had to fight against the urge to take the smaller woman back into her arms and into bed, but she watched Widowmaker pounce away from her as the door slid up. 

Widowmaker said nothing, but did flash a flirtatious stare at Zarya for half a second. The pink haired woman could do nothing as she watched her swing her butt as she walked away teasingly. Had it not been for her stomach she was ready to continue indulging in the pleasure. Zarya rubbed her own stomach in disappointment, but also felt Widowmaker’s juices on her hand. She smirked with pride as she cleaned herself off before making her away to recharge her energy with food. Zarya hoped she could spend more time with the mysterious Widowmaker outside of her bedroom. Being unsure of when and if that would happen, Zarya made her way towards the cafeteria, still thinking of that purple skinned woman.


End file.
